1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle front body structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open NO. 2000-177634 discloses a vehicle front body structure, in which a bumper reinforcing member connecting front ends of side members and a cross member provided below the bumper reinforcing member are connected to each other.